


On Your Side

by HUNTRESSKINNIE



Category: DC Extended Universe, Huntress (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: But sapphic, Earth-2, F/F, Helena Wayne is Huntress, Helena will propose Karen, Karen Starr is Power Girl, Lesbian Helena Wayne, Pansexual Karen Starr, SuperBat, You Get Shot? Wanna fuck so you can feel better?, they're basically canon, what do you mean there are less than 10 fanfics about these girls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE
Summary: Helena no estaba del todo sorprendida de que este terminara siendo su viernes, y ahí estaba, desangrándose en un muelle de Brooklyn y con al menos tres noches sin dormir detrás suyo.
Relationships: Karen Starr/Helena Wayne
Kudos: 7





	On Your Side

Donald Cutter era el dueño de una pizzería local, el tipo era blanco, un metro ochenta y tenía unos buenos años en la marina en su historial, nadie esperaría que la pizzería que abrió luego de su jubilación sirviera como fachada para un prostíbulo infantil.

 _Huntress_ había entrado en el caso una semana antes, atraída al caso gracias a que _The Question_ le había enviado un paquete a su nueva casa franca en Carolina del sur con evidencia y pruebas suficientes para convencerla, junto a una nota que decía "necesito de tu trabajo de campo", Helena confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, pero no se había podido negar a este caso, en especial con el número de víctimas conocidas y la cantidad de terreno y contactos que ya habían obtenido los desgraciados.

Eso había sido hace una semana, y actualmente Cutter y sus asociados más cercanos tenían cada uno, una flecha en sus pechos con la firma violeta de The Huntress, lo cual la traía a esta situación.

Dos heridas de bala, un traje destrozado y solo dos flechas, Helena podía decir que se sentía acorralada.

Por los que pudo contar, habían al menos siete hombres buscándola en aquel muelle, todos armados con rifles semiautomáticos y el objetivo de traerles su cabeza a lo poco que quedaba de su organización. Helena no estaba del todo sorprendida de que este terminara siendo su viernes, y ahí estaba, desangrándose en un muelle de Brooklyn y con al menos tres noches sin dormir detrás suyo.

Helena mantuvo presión sobre los huecos de bala mientras escuchaba atentamente, deteniendo su respiración un segundo después de escuchar el rechinar de la madera del muelle, bajo las botas de quienes la buscaban. Los matones se acercaban a su ubicación y ella solo contaba con lo que quedaba de su ballesta y la poca suerte que le quedaba, maldición, desde allí podía escuchar a su padre en el cielo regañandola por no estar preparada, y si no encontraba una manera de escapar en los próximos segundos, pronto escucharía a su padre cara a cara en el más allá.

Entonces Helena tuvo ese presentimiento, el que siempre hacía que su corazón olvidara todo su entrenamiento y saltará como loco, porque _Power_ _Girl_ , tan rubia y hermosa como siempre estaba allí. En menos de un segundo una ráfaga de color blanco y rojo voló hacía los hombres, dejándolos inconscientes y con moretones que luego se tornarían violetas por la mañana, la súper mujer dobló un poste de luz cercano como si fuera hule para amarrar a los lacayos a la espera de la policía.

Cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho la kriptoniana voló hacía Huntress a toda velocidad, contempló a la mujer por un segundo, buscando cualquier tipo de herida y/o hueso roto existente en la mujer. Al confirmar que la joven Wayne-Kyle estaba bien, Karen suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos.

–¡Mírate, debiste haberme llamado!– Kara dijo, tomando vuelo repentinamente pero aún así tratándola con dulzura.

–Estabas ocupada.– Huntress respondió, acomodándose en los brazos de la rubia y observaba desde el cielo a la policía llegar a la escena.

–Nunca estoy ocupada cuando se trata de ti, Hel, nunca.– se detuvo un segundo para verla a los ojos, Kara se veía preocupada y Helena no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

–Yo...– suspiró.– lo sé, lo lamento, no quería molestarte, se que las cosas han estado un poco estresantes en la compañía.– contestó al final. Debajo de ellas se encontraba la ciudad en todo su esplendor, pero Karen sólo tenía ojos para Helena.

–Lena, puedo ir a una reunión de Starr Industries y salvarte el trasero después, ¿recuerdas?– comentó con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero que no mejoró su expresión preocupada.

–Súper velocidad, lo sé.– Karen aterrizó en un pequeño balcón en la zona alta de Brooklyn, este daba una buena vista de la ciudad pero que en ese momento no importaba.

La casa de seguridad de Helena en Brooklyn era una de sus favoritas, era espaciosa y un lugar reconfortante para llegar luego de una larga misión, y sin contar que los vecinos eran muy amigables, aunque no era como si Helena pudiera socializar mucho con ellos.

Karen la recostó en su cama, y un segundo después trajo el botiquín de la morocha, extendiéndole una pinza quirúrgica y tomando unas cuantas toallitas en sus manos para proceder y limpiar el rostro y los rasguños de Helena con cariño añejo, de años de amistad y algo más que hermandad. Kara siempre había sido especialmente gentil con ella, desde que eran unas pre adolescentes en su tierra original hasta aquí en un mundo distinto al de ellas.

–Debes tener más cuidado, Hel.– mientras Helena sacaba las balas, Kara se encargaba de limpiar las heridas de su rostro y sacarle su traje lleno de barro y arena. –Se que puedes defenderte, demonios, se que puedes defenderte muy bien pero si no hubiese llegado...–

Helena finalmente sacó la segunda bala, y colocando las pinzas a un lado de la mesa observó a Kara. –Pero lo hiciste, y estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse.– ahogo un gruñido mientras se desinfectaba la herida con alcohol y un algodón, los agujeros no eran tan profundos como ella supuso a primera instancia pero aún así tardarían un tiempo en sanar, tal vez dos o cuatro semanas. –¿Podrías pasarme el hilo y aguja?–

Karen ya los había tomado y se los estaba extendiendo, la kriptoniana sabía tres o cuatro cosas respecto a los primeros auxilios debido a su invulnerabilidad, pero a través de los años había aprendido viendo a Helena curarse una y otra vez, sabía lo que se debía hacer respecto a una herida de bala.

Helena tomó el hilo y aguja, ensartando el objeto en su piel con familiaridad y cerrando la herida poco a poco mientras Karen cambiaba la compresa de su frente por una nueva.

La rubia hacía círculos en su hombro mientras la veía trabajar, intentando calmar a Helena y de cierta forma lograndolo. Kara siempre había sido la debilidad de Helena, cada momento que pasaban juntas era un descanso del estrés que ella pasaba día a día, apesar de el doloroso sentimiento que siempre había, el sentimiento de que algo, alguien, tantas personas faltaban.

Cuando llegaron a esta nueva tierra Kara se aferró a Helena, y a ella no le molestó, solo se tenían la una a la otra después de todo, en especial en este mundo donde todo era tan dolorosamente familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan extraño, donde había un Batman y una Catwoman, incluso un Robin, varios Robins.

Karen era todo lo que tenía Helena, todo lo que realmente le pertenecía a ella, no era una ilusión o una versión parecida pero distinta de la kriptoniana, esta era su Karen.

–¿Helena?–

La morena no se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, volteó a ver a Karen, esta la observaba con ojos comprensivos y una pequeña sonrisa, su padre le había enseñado desde una corta edad a ser difícil de leer, siempre preparada y calculadora, pero con Karen todo eso desaparecía, la única persona capaz de leerla tan perfectamente que la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma.

–Kara.– Helena, ya con sus heridas cerradas se acercó a ella y con cariño de años la besó.

Karen tomó las riendas del beso casi al segundo, aproximandola más y apretando su cuerpo al de la otra. La rubia, sin romper el beso, tomó a la morena y la llevó al baño del apartamento, lo cual recordó a Helena una de las razones principales por las cuales está era de sus casas francas favoritas; la enorme tina con agua caliente.

Helena estaba un poco sorprendida de que este terminara siendo su viernes, en especial con todo lo que había sucedido un rato antes pero ahí estaba, apretando sus labios y cuerpo a su novia como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras se acercaban a la tina para un poco de sexo de después de la patrulla.

Planeaba hacerlo el mes siguiente en el cumpleaños de Karen pero ya no podía esperar, mañana le haría la pregunta a Kara y le mostraría el anillo que compró para ella.


End file.
